


tyrus oneshots

by tyvrus



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: #cyrusgoodman, #tjkippen, #tyrus, #tyrusoneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyvrus/pseuds/tyvrus
Summary: my attempt to deliver tyrus content





	1. Chapter 1

what is up my fellow andi mackers,, pls enjoy these tyrus drabbles :) if you have any prompts you want me to write pls comment them i’m deprived of creativity jjsjd


	2. bad kisser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation with andi has cyrus worried he might be a bad kisser. tj offers to help him out.

it was friday evening and the good hair crew were sitting in a booth at the spoon sharing a large basket of baby taters. buffy sat closest the to window, next to cyrus who had his legs outstretched onto the seat across from him. andi sat opposite of them, tapping her fingers distractedly. the three were sitting in silence, each soaked up in whatever they were doing on their phones. 

“i think i’m gonna kiss amber.” andi blurted out.

cyrus and buffy snapped their heads up. “what?” buffy exclaimed. 

“so thats why you’re acting all on edge. you want to kiss the girl?” cyrus wiggled his eyebrows. buffy smacked his shoulder. 

“i mean, we’ve gotten really close since junior year started, i’m actually starting to think my crush might be not-so-unrequited.” andi said making little hand movements. she was definitely one to talk with her hands. 

“wish i could relate.” cyrus mumbled quietly so that only buffy heard. she was the only one who knew about his crush on tj. buffy nudged her knee against cyrus’ comfortingly and continued pepping andi. 

“i think you should. you guys really work good together.” buffy placed her hand over andi’s. 

“i think i will. i just-” andi hesitated. “i’ve only ever kissed jonah. and walker during spin the bottle in ninth grade, but that doesnt count. they weren’t real kisses. how do i know i’m not a bad kisser? i really dont want to be a bad kisser. do you guys think i would be a bad kisser?” andi rambled. 

buffy squeezed her hand. “calm down andi. you’ll be fine.” she chuckled. “i was just as nervous to kiss marty, but there really wasn’t any reason to be. if its with the right person, it’s easy. it almost comes naturally.” buffy reassured.

…

for some reason, cyrus found himself re-living that conversation in his head for days after it happened. now it had him concerned about his own kissing abilities. sure, he had kissed iris, but like andi said. those weren’t real kisses. what would happen if he got a real boyfriend?

…

three days later, cyrus was sitting on tj’s couch, one leg over tj’s. the blonde sat adjacent to cyrus as they watched criminal minds reruns. cyrus figured tj must have been able to feel how rigid he was, because he spoke up. 

“cy, what’s up?” he questioned 

“huh? nothing. wow you pulled that from nowhere.” cyrus tensed up again. 

“underdog, talk to me.” tj sat up with a frown. 

cyrus mirrored tj. “it’s nothing really. i’m just overthinking.” cyrus brushed it off. 

tj placed his hand over cyrus’, which is something the smaller boy noticed tj did whenever he made an attempt to comfort him. and it worked. “you know i’m not going to judge you. just please tell me what's going on. i can help, cy.” 

baboom. baboom. baboom. 

“i assure you, you cannot help. but if you insist i tell you, imworriedimabadkisser.” cyrus blurted. 

tj’s eyebrows raised. “that’s what you’re all tense about?” he chuckled. “you’re worried you’re a.. bad kisser?” he said slowly, like it was some tiny insignificant thing. 

cyrus reddened about five shades deeper. “andi was talking about how she’s worried about kissing amber since she’s not necessarily a professional, and now i’m worried too. about myself, not andi. it’s dumb, i kn-”

“it’s not dumb.” tj cut him off. “i could- i could help you with that. but only if you want to, of course.” tj offered, looking down at his hands. 

“what?” cyrus sputtered

tj’s eyes widened immediately. “bad idea. oh my god i’m so sorry.” 

cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion. it took him a second, and then it clicked. did tj kippen just offer to let me kiss him? 

“no no i- you would let me kiss you?” cyrus tried to hide his shock. 

“only if you wanted to.” the taller boy clarified again. 

cyrus shrugged, trying to make it seem like this wasnt a big deal. “yeah. yeah, did you want to- um did you want to try now?” he stuttered, receiving a nod from tj. 

“okay. how are we gonna-” 

“just follow my lead, cyrus.” tj reassured. 

tj scooted closer so that their knees were touching. he grabbed the shorter boys hands, placing them on his shoulders. his free hand hovered over cyrus’ waist. 

“can i?” tj gestured to his hand

“do what you want.” cyrus mumbled up at him, already starting to lean in subconsciously.

he rested his hand on cyrus’ waist with a feather light touch. cyrus rolled his eyes. “i’m not made of porcelain, teej.” tj smiled at his best friend and held him a little tighter. he placed his other hand at the back of cyrus’ head, pulling him closer until their noses were almost touching. cyrus let out a shaky breath.

“are you sure you’re comfortable with this” cyrus asked. now it was tj’s turn to roll his eyes. he ignored the question

“you ready?”

“i think so?” cyrus looked back down at his lap

“hey.” tj lifted his chin. “relax, i got you. just tell me if you want to stop.” he said softly, earning a small nod from cyrus. 

tj leaned down, gaze flickering from cyrus’ eyes to his lips, and closed the gap between them. cyrus’ eyes shot open in surprise but fluttered shut almost immediately. he was being kissed by tj kippen. 

baboom. baboom. baboom. 

but it was over as quickly as it started. tj pulled away. 

“you’re gonna want to tilt your head a little bit, it makes it easier.” tj said shyly. cyrus nodded, keeping eye contact. 

tj connected their lips again. the brunette tilted his head like tj suggested and pressed his mouth against tj’s experimentally, feeling like his heart was about to erupt. so that’s what it’s supposed to feel like? 

cyrus couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. he was sitting here, kissing the boy he’s liked for years, while tj’s just trying to help out a friend in need. 

cyrus pulled away. “how am i doing?” he asked nervously. 

tj smiled his token smile. “great.”

cyrus blushed again. “we can stop now. you probably don’t want to sit on your couch and kiss me all afternoon.” cryus joked. 

tj swallowed. “actually, could i maybe kiss you again? not for practice, just because i want to kiss you again.” tj absently traced patterns into the back of cyrus’ neck, where his hand still lied. 

cyrus’ breath hitched. did tj really just say that? am i hallucinating? yeah i’m definitely hallucinating. here goes nothing. 

“nobody’s stopping you.”

tj leaned back down a third time, placing his lips softly on cyrus’. he could feel the smaller boy practically melt against him. cyrus moved his arms to wrap around tj’s neck, leaving tj to snake another arm around his waist and pull him closer. cyrus felt tj smile against him.

buffy was right. when it's with the right person, it's easy. 

“hey cy?” tj mumbled against his lips. 

“hm?”

“i like you.” tj grinned


	3. tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyrus kisses tj’s tears away.

prompt: cyrus kisses tj’s tears away  
————  
cyrus was sat at his desk highlighting facts in his chemistry textbook when he recived a text from tj.

“could you come over? i need you.” 

cyrus knew his boyfriend had been in a fragile state ever since his grandfather died a couple weeks ago. he figured it must have been hitting tj a little harder today, so he sent a quick “hold on, i’ll be right there.”, grabbed his jacket, and rushed down the street to tj’s house.

fast forward and he was sitting criss cross in between tj’s legs, his arms looped around the taller boy. tj had his head buried in the crook of cyrus’ neck, muffling his sobs into his shirt. they stayed like that for a little while, cyrus rubbing circles into tj’s side, murmuring “you’re okay, love.” and “i’m here, don't worry.” every so often.   
tj pulled back to look at cyrus with red eyes. 

“i’m sorry you have to see me like this.” he mumbled weakly. cyrus shushed him and moved his hands up to cup tj’s face. 

“don’t say that. you know i’m here for you. through everything .” cyrus wiped at his tear streaked cheeks. 

“i don’t deserve you. i love you so much, cyrus.” tj melted into his touch. 

“i love you too, teej.” cyrus leaned up and kissed tj on the cheek, right under his eye. and then twice on the other side and once on his forehead. and finally he connected his lips to tj’s softly. 

“thank you for being here.” tj touched their foreheads together. 

“of course. you wanna lay down?” 

tj nodded tiredly and laid back, pulling the smaller boy against his chest and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
